


by the light of the moon

by greyskieslatenights



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Crack, Gen, gotta have my junhwan even tho it's mostly platonic, it's 3am rip, lapslock, tbh i'm not really sure what this is but i mean...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyskieslatenights/pseuds/greyskieslatenights
Summary: in which junhoe doesn’t really need an excuse to sit on jinhwan’s lap or growl at bobby, but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t take the opportunity when it presents itself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly have no idea what this is. but it’s inspired by [this post](http://thebootydiaries.tumblr.com/post/151865149522/sniperj0e-sniperj0e-ok-but-what-if-like). please click on it; it will explain everything. this is what i get when i don't write anything for 3+ months tbh. also idrk much about dogs sorry if i messed things up.

koo junhoe is a man of many secrets for a man who many claim is an open book. maybe that means his secrets aren’t as safe as he thinks they are. but that’s not important.

what _is_  important, however, is the fact that junhoe is inconvenienced roughly once a month due to something very unfortunate.

namely, he turns into a canine.

and we all know what you’re thinking - he’s a fucking _werewolf, oh my god, how does he live around six other guys ARE THEY SAFE WITH HIM AROUND._

the answer is yes. they are all safe.

(mostly, but we’ll get to that later).

for koo junhoe is a werewolf only in the most liberal interpretation of the word: yes, he changes form during the full moon, and yes, he changes into a four-legged animal that shares some ancestry with wolves.

but the truth of the matter, and koo junhoe will likely hate this until the day he dies, is the fact that out of all of the dogs in the universe, he had to turn into a pomeranian. and not just an ordinary pomeranian, oh no, but a tiny, snow-white, _teacup pomeranian._

junhoe’s not entirely sure how this happened. he knows that the transforming thing is an extremely rare recessive gene that targets males in his family, but all of his relatives that he’s heard of were generally more normal and wolfy dogs, like german shepherds or huskies. instead, on one horrifying night for his fourteen-year-old self, he found himself shrinking to an alarmingly smaller and smaller size, until all that was left was a small bundle of white fluff in a purple t-shirt. after his panicked barks had alerted the attention of his entire family (and a resounding round of laughter from his sister), he’d been placed on a medication that shortened the duration of his transformations from a day or more to around an hour.

the problem is, though, that with all medications, it only works if junhoe remembers to consistently take it. usually he’d been pretty good about setting himself reminders on his phone to take it, but with all the traveling and lack of sleep and general mindfuckery he’s had to go through lately, it’s a miracle he hasn’t slipped up sooner.

but unfortunately, he has - once two hours have gone by and he’s still a damned dog, he realizes his mistake.

for now he is a tiny dog, stuck in this form for at least the next twenty-four hours, and he’s on the godforsaken _top bunk_  with no way down. worse still, he’s starting to get really hungry, and since in his animal form he reverts to more primal instincts, he starts barking before he can stop himself.

naturally, this raises some alarm - to the rest of the members’ knowledge, there isn’t a dog in the dorm, and since all of the members like animals, they’d want to go check it out.

it’s just junhoe’s luck, though, that the first person who walks in is none other than _bobby kim._

“hey,” he says, talking more to himself than anyone else as he opens the door, “is anyone in here? i thought i heard a dog or something.”

part of junhoe wants to shrink back under the blankets and pretend nothing ever happened, but the last time he ate was hours ago and he thinks he’s going to die if he doesn’t get anything.

so against his better human judgement, he pads to the edge of the mattress, peeking out from between the rails around the bed.

“holy shit,” bobby says as he approaches, “there’s a tiny dog on junhoe’s bed.” he reaches up towards the dog, evidently unaware of its true identity, and starts to pet it on the head. junhoe growls a little, but _dammit_  this is kind of nice, even though bobby’s pressing kind of hard.

“how did you get in here?” bobby asks, climbing the ladder so he can bring junhoe down. “do you want something to eat?”

junhoe lets out what he hopes is an affirmative-sounding bark in reply as bobby carries him to the kitchen. he squirms, trying to be let down onto the floor, but the elder seems hell-bent on keeping junhoe in his arms.

hanbin, the resident dog-fiend, is the first to notice. “hyung, is that a dog?”

“yeah,” bobby replies, finally releasing junhoe (yes!) into hanbin’s waiting arms (oh _hell no_ ). “he was on top of junhoe’s bed for some reason.”

“there’s no pets allowed, shouldn’t junhoe know that?” hanbin murmurs, but he’s long gone, already making cooing baby noises that junhoe frankly never wants to hear out of his mouth again.

“it’s a really cute dog, though,” bobby remarks. “junhoe has good taste.”

 _of course_ , junhoe wants to say, _even if i’m not a manly dog, no shit i wouldn’t be an ugly dog!_

“we should get it something to eat,” hanbin says. “do we have any leftover chicken? we definitely don’t have any dog food around.”

junhoe’s glad hanbin’s not stupid enough to suggest buying dog food right off the bat - he’d tried it before, both in human and in dog form, and found it rather unpalatable both times.

bobby pulls out a tupperware of chicken breast from the fridge and puts a few pieces onto a plate. while none of them are terribly fond of the diet food bland chicken they often have to eat, it’s definitely appealing to pomeranian-junhoe, who starts panting once he catches its scent.

much to his dismay, though, bobby and hanbin decide to try feeding him - while he’s not going to say no, he delights in the fact that he can bite at their fingers with zero repercussions.

*

a little while later, he hears the door open and shut, and footsteps approach the kitchen - it’s the rest of the members, evidently having come from vocal practice.

“have you seen junhoe?” donghyuk asks as they enter the room. “he said he was going to come late, but he never showed up—”

“is that a dog?” chanwoo interrupts, peeking over the rest of them.

“yeah,” bobby says. “i found it in junhoe’s room earlier. dunno why, though. and he wasn’t in there, either.”

junhoe’s feeling distinctly uncomfortable with all the members’ attention on him - they were _not_  supposed to find out about this, and his already diminished mental faculties are working overtime to and try and figure out how he can spin this.

“maybe he went out to buy some food for it?” yunhyeong suggests, ever the sensible thinker. _there. that’s a great idea, thanks yunhyeong-hyung,_ junhoe thinks. he can try to roll with that.

only he _can’t_  - the novelty of a fluffy dog suddenly appearing in the dorm is not lost on the six young men, who refuse to let it out of their sights at all. junhoe’s finding himself with an increasing desire to crawl under the sofa and stay there, even when he’s turned back into a human.

unsurprisingly, though, his preference among the members hasn’t changed much. bobby, ever the eager one, keeps trying to get him to do tricks and other inane things he has no patience for. hanbin, while way more of a dog person than bobby, is insanely unbearable with his coddling. chanwoo seems content to leave him alone for the most part, which he appreciates. yunhyeong and donghyuk both seem to have found a good balance between giving him light scratches on the head and letting him watch tv with them (although donghyuk is prone to random hugging; junhoe hopes this doesn’t persist).

and jinhwan...

it’s no secret that jinhwan is his favorite member of the group - if nothing else, it’s a bit of a running joke. combined with the fact that jinhwan likes dogs, junhoe thinks he’s got this one in the bag.

jinhwan’s washing rice in the kitchen when junhoe pads in, having just fled from hanbin’s most recent cuddling attempts, and gently bumps jinhwan’s ankle with his nose.

“hm?” jinhwan looks down, mouth breaking into a small smile once he sees the dog. “did you want something?”

junhoe nudges a little more insistently, and jinhwan cocks his head to the side before putting the rice pot down on the counter and bending down to scoop junhoe up, placing him onto the table.

“you’re a very well-behaved dog,” jinhwan remarks, returning his attention to the rice. “i don’t think i’ve ever seen a pomeranian who seems as relaxed as you.”

if junhoe were human, he probably would’ve shrugged. but he’s not, so he does nothing.

“june-yah’s still not back yet,” jinhwan muses, “you wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you?”

junhoe freezes.

he almost forgot about that; he’s not due to change back until tomorrow, at the earliest - if he changed back later the same day, he could probably pull off some sort of semi-believable excuse, but as it stands, an unannounced overnight disappearance is not only uncharacteristic of him, but highly alarming, and would result in many panicked phone calls and aftermath he’s not interested in dealing with.

jinhwan takes in junhoe’s wide eyes and stiff posture, a knowing expression on his face.

“you’re june-yah, aren’t you?” jinhwan asks.

junhoe says nothing.

the eldest chuckles softly. “i should’ve known. most dogs like hanbin-ah.”

junhoe makes a mental note to ask jinhwan what dog in their right mind actually _enjoys_  being subjected to that madness once he regains his faculties of speech. it’s baffling.

jinhwan rubs junhoe between the ears, then continues with his dinner preparations. once he’s finished putting the rice in to cook, he lifts junhoe off the table and carries him to the sofa (junhoe finds he doesn’t mind being carried nearly as much when it’s by jinhwan), settling him down and taking a seat next to the dog before turning on the television.

they spend about ten minutes sitting there in silence flipping through programs, until junhoe gets a sudden urge to move. he lifts up his head, eyeing jinhwan’s lap, and paws at the eldest’s thigh gently.

“hm?” jinhwan looks down and chuckles, guiding junhoe onto his lap. “is this what you wanted?”

junhoe lets out a soft contented sound and proceeds to promptly fall asleep.

*

when he wakes up some time later, he’s still on jinhwan’s lap, the eldest’s hand running absently through the fur on his back. to be honest, he could probably just lie there for the rest of his life and be happy, but it’s nearing midnight and his body is itching to run outside and howl.

so junhoe sighs and nudges jinhwan’s thigh to attract his attention.

“did you want something?”

junhoe looks pointedly at the window, then at the ceiling, hoping that jinhwan will understand.

“you want to go outside?”

junhoe looks more pointedly upwards.

“the roof?”

junhoe barks softly, and jinhwan laughs, shifting junhoe off his lap (junhoe does _not_  let out a whine in protest) and standing up.

“i just need to get my jacket, okay?”

“hyung, why are you talking to it like it’s a human?” bobby asks as he enters the room. “and where are you going?”

“because i can do what i want,” jinhwan replies easily, “and i’m going up to the roof.”

“why?”

jinhwan shrugs. “stargazing.”

bobby seems to take this as an acceptable answer, falling onto the sofa and narrowly missing junhoe in the process. “oh, hey pup!” bobby greets, flashing a wide grin. junhoe wishes he could properly roll his eyes.

jinhwan returns with a hoodie, then scoops junhoe up in his arms and leaves the dorm, heading for the elevator.

“you know, you’re going to have to answer a lot of questions once you turn back,” jinhwan says. junhoe just turns his nose into the fabric of jinhwan’s hoodie. it smells nice. jinhwan smells nice.

once they reach the top floor, jinhwan takes the final flight of stairs up to the roof. it’s a clear night, the full moon easily visible in the dark sky. junhoe starts to tug himself free of jinhwan’s hold; the eldest bends down to let junhoe down to scamper across the rooftop.

and he howls at the goddamn moon.

junhoe’s always hated how he sounds when he does this - it’s a natural consequence of being a pomeranian, but that doesn’t mean he has to like it.

to his credit, though, jinhwan says nothing the entire time, waiting patiently until junhoe’s finished. he walks over, picks junhoe up, and returns to the dorm without a single comment about what he’d just witnessed.

“you’re one spoiled dog,” jinhwan does say, though, nuzzling the tip of his nose in junhoe’s fur. “but you’re really cute as a dog, june-yah.”

junhoe lets out a soft, contented sound at the touch, eyes closing as he tries to block out bobby immediately assaulting jinhwan with “junhoe still isn’t back yet, do you think we should call the cops?” as soon as they step back inside the doorway.

“june-yah texted me,” jinhwan lies smoothly, “he had an emergency he had to take care of. he’ll be back tomorrow, or the day after at the latest. and i will be dealing with the dog.”

“can we keep him?” hanbin asks, sounding exactly like a five year old.

jinhwan just laughs, but doesn’t say anything more as he heads to his single room, setting junhoe down on the floor.

“you can sleep here tonight, okay june-yah?” jinhwan says. “i’m pretty sure you’d rather be more alone when you change back. i’m going to shower, and we can sleep after, okay?”

junhoe nods in understanding, making himself comfortable on jinhwan’s rug in the meantime.

after jinhwan’s finished getting ready, he sits down at the edge of his bed, patting the mattress beside him twice. junhoe leaps up onto it, and jinhwan smiles as he gets underneath the blankets. junhoe chases his tail a couple of rounds before settling down on top of the blankets next to him.

“good night, june-yah,” jinhwan says, reaching out to pat him one more time on the head before turning out the lights.

if this is what he’ll get out of his favorite hyung, maybe he’ll forget to take his medication more often.

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on:
> 
> [tumblr ](http://ridethishoe.tumblr.com) | [twitter](http://twitter.com/loverikonic) | [livejournal](http://greycheonsa.livejournal.com/%22)


End file.
